Excella - Afterlife
by Dr Verruckt
Summary: Not all is as it should be as we explore Excella's thoughts through her 'final' moments...


Excella

She smiled as she looked over the deck, peering at the dozens upon dozens of corpses piled up like a load of dirty laundry.

The sun was setting, and the clouded sky gave a grey tinge to the vessel. Excella felt it cruise through the ocean. She smiled again. The ship they had boarded not long ago was first put into place by her Grandmother. She'd used the ship as one of the first means of transport from country to country, establishing Tricell as a commercial provider overnight. It was fitting that the first international vessel that provided the globe with Tricell's products would also be the vessel to transport the very "product" that would help Excella reshape the world.

She smiled again.

She paused before turning from the window, catching her own reflection. She'd been lucky in many ways. Her glacial eyes fringed with perfect black lashes. Her slight pout that gave her lips the appeal and desire that any hot blooded man would want. Her immaculate ebony hair, tied in an extravagant bun would usually flow down to her back without a single strand out of place, glossed. Of course, her success in her education and family advantages helped her in many ways, but she liked to believe that her overall success was her own doing.

"_And His."_

As she turned, she saw the door open to reveal _him_. Albert Wesker. He was handsome. He was more than handsome. He looked like he had been created in the image of God.

"_Fitting, A God to My Goddess_."

They would rule together and the world would finally become a better place.

"_Natural selection_."

Excella was a firm believer that nature was the strongest force in the world. Genetic engineering took what Mother Nature made and gave it a gentle nudge, allowing the weakest human being to become a God on Earth. Las Plagas and the T-virus had proven this with fascinating results. She knew those who deserved life would be given it. Quite simply, she thought that most of human life was wasted. Drug addicts, prostitutes, and they are just the people from the streets. Governments turn their back on their countries.

"_Wars being raged over nothing but greed."_

Excella was well aware that she was wealthy. But she had worked hard since the day she could to get what she wanted.

"_It has finally paid off." _

Albert approached her. She marvelled at his physique. His toned and broad masculine body greatly presented in his tight black garment. She looked at the intense outline of his abs.

"_Mmm he really is God-like!_"

"Excella." He smirked at her. She loved the way his mouth curled only at one end. His eyes she had never actually seen, but even through blacked out shades she could see that they were piecing.

"Uroboros is finally going to announce itself to the world." She said. He stood about a foot away from her with his hands behind his back.

"_Such a gentleman."_

"Indeed, and what an eve for its appearance."

Excella smiled again. His rhythmical voice vibrated through her ears and into her brain. She felt like she was under his spell.

"Excella…"

She was pulled out of her trance.

"Yes?"

"You have been important to this project…"

"_Project seems an unfitting word. Salvation sounds much better. We are saving the world!"_

"…and I will never forget your assistance. You have been an incredibly useful partner for the birth of the new world. All you've done will go down in the history of this day, informing others that the world was brought to a state of paradise through your hard work."

Excella thanked him. She placed her hands back on the window ledge and stuck her chest out, looking at Albert with a flirty gaze.

"However…"

Excella's eyes widened. She had been around Wesker long enough to know that when a "however" was said, it meant severe consequences for the one it was spoke to. She remembered that fool Irving and his incompetence.

"_I'm allowing you to take this opportunity. However, if you slip up, your life won't be worth living_."

The fool ended up injecting himself with a dominant-strain Plaga, turning him into an abomination.

"Excella?"

She came out of her deep thought and stared at him.

"Yes?" She said nervously.

"If you are to exist in the new world, by my side, you need to prove yourself."

"_Oh No!"_

He revealed a syringe filled with a black substance.

"Albert, please!"

Wesker smiled, his eyes glowed red from behind his shades.

"Excella, I know the risk involved but it's a necessary evil." He held out the syringe to her.

She stared at it. Now she knew what it felt like to be chosen for "Testing" Only a certain genetic sequence is compatible with Uroboros. Tests showed that in every two in ten people possessed the correct genetic attributes to co-exist with Uroboros and gain super human abilities. The ones who were incompatible became puppets to Uroboros, turning the subjects into monstrosities.

She was trapped. She leaned away from the syringe held out in Wesker's glove hand as if it gave off a repugnant smell.

"Albert, the risk is too high! You said yourself that I have assisted you greatly! I may not survive…"

"We must all be tested by the divine strength of Uroboros. Even I."

Excella's heart pounded in her chest. She started to sweat. Her breathing quickened.

"Albert please!" She fumbled behind her and felt the brief case she kept his serum in. She clawed at the case managing to grab a syringe. She held it up and waved it at Wesker.

"Keep back! I swear I will use this if you come near me with that!" She spat. Wesker edged back a step. He smirked.

"Excella, don't be foolish. You know what I'm capable of. It's a simple test which could lead to great power. There is a risk yes but think of the possibilities! You could become a true Goddess!"

Excella froze. Goddess? No, it was too risky!

"NO!"

She swung at him with the PG67A/W syringe. He easily dodged it but Excella retaliated with a strong right hand slap that took him by surprise. His head turned in the direction of her attack. He looked back at her, just in time to see her left hand bring the syringe down upon him. Excella didn't even see it coming.

He grabbed her wrist as it came towards him, squeezing it tightly. He then stabbed the Uroboros syringe into her stomach. She'd only just felt the pain in her wrist when he pulled it out of her.

She screamed

She awoke. THE PAIN! She writhed around on the floor clutching at her gut. She turned and gasped. She lay next to the pile of corpses. Now she understood.

She managed to pull herself to her feet, teetering on her stilettos. Stumbling around the corpses she held her stomach. She could feel Uroboros squirming around inside of her. She gasped. She was short of breath. She couldn't hear anything. Her vision was blurred. She saw two figures approach her and she could hear their muffled voices. They pointed grey objects at her. She couldn't see exactly what they were but she knew they were guns.

"Why?! When I've done so much… All for you! Ahhhh!"

Suddenly she heard a booming voice echo through the ship. Albert… She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying but it was loud enough for her to recognise his voice. She could hardly breathe! One of the figures she assumed was Chris shouted something. "WATCH!", was all she could make out.

"Albert… You said we'd change this world together! Ahhh! WHY?!" She screeched falling on her hands and knees. She couldn't take it anymore. It felt like her insides where trying to push through her rip cage. Her skin felt white hot. She felt like she was going to vomit.

She heard Wesker say her name. She arched her back looking up to the sky.

"ALBERT!"

_Quite. Floating. Black._

_Can't see. What is this?_

_Naked. Heart beat. Dead?_

_Albert? What happened? Anyone there?_

The woman looked over the wreckage. The Tricell ship had crashed into the coast of West Africa. A relatively clean crash, the ship remained largely intact and was simply imbedded in the shore. She walked on its deck, while slightly off the horizontal it was fine to traverse. There where remains of the so called Uroboros developed by Wesker and Excella Gionne scattered everywhere, like when you forget to put the lid on your food processor and as a result the contents splatter in all directions. It was a state. She kicked a lump of the dead bio-weapon, it squelched on impact. She sneered. What a mess. The stench was overwhelming. She'd known that the Uroboros virus could absorb biological bodies, often humans, but the smell was like a hundred corpses; A hundred corpses that had decomposed and fermented in the heat.

"Mam, there is something you should see." A guard in the generic protective uniform spoke at her. She glared at him.

"What is it?" Her sultry voice made the guard shudder.

The guard beckoned her with his hand and she followed him. They had to climb over protruding beams of wood and remains of Uroboros until the guard halted at a heap on the floor.

She looked at the heap. It was something that was out of place in this biohazard aftermath.

Porcelain white skin.

Ebony hair flowing like the oily tentacles of Uroboros.

Hands reaching out.

"Excella?"

She looked down at Excella's corpse. Kneeling down she rolled her over. Her rich satin dress was torn up and barely covered her body. Her eyes and mouth were closed and she seems quite peaceful.

"Isn't this odd Mam? Surely victims of the virus would have been absorbed into the organic structure along with the other corpses?" She nodded.

"Wait."

She pulled her black leather glove off and placed her bare hand on Excella's chest.

A heartbeat.

"She's still alive!"

She jumped up at the revelation.

"Get a medic NOW!" The guard who had brought her to this find ran off and shouted some orders at some other guards who surrounding the perimeter of the wrecked site.

"Miss Wong, you have a call." Another guard handed her a slim black mobile phone. She placed the shiny object to her ear and her red lips curled into a vixen's smile.

"Yes."  
"We have something."

"A survivor."  
"Excella Gionne. She was working with Albert Wesker. It seems that there was an outbreak of the Uroboros virus and she was caught in the crossfire."

"Of course."

Ada disconnected the line as a stretcher approached with three guards in white clinical suits.

They loaded Excella onto the stretcher and carried her off to the black van parked on the shore.

Ada replaced her glove on her hand and glared over the horizon.

"Not long now."


End file.
